


I’m good with a pen

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme 2 [12]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: What Ryan and Gerard have in common





	I’m good with a pen

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme. For shipless
> 
> Prompt: W: Weapon of choice

One thing Ryan and Gerard had in common was their words. It was their weapon of choice, and they used it well.

“Really Ryan? That’s what you say you and your boyfriend have in common?” asked the reporter.

Ryan scowled. “It’s not all we have in common. But it doesn’t hurt that I can be scathing and Gerard can take it and give it back. And he’s not my boyfriend. We aren’t in high school.”

The reporter’s smile slipped and she turned to Brendon.

****

When Ryan got home, Gerard met him at the door with a kiss. Ryan blinked at him.

“What?” asked Gerard.

“Usually you’re wrapped up in your comics to notice that I’m home.” Ryan walked to the kitchen and got into the fridge.

“I saw the interview. I thought I should be a better…whatever I am.”

“Life partner, SO, anything but boyfriend.”

“What about husband?”

Ryan spun around to face Gerard. “What?”

“Do you want to be my husband?”

“I…this is sudden.”

“Well, no.” Gerard reached into his pants and brought out a box. He gave it to Ryan. “I bought it after our first date, but Mikey said I should wait. He said you might be skittish.”

“And I was.”

“So?”

Ryan looked at the box. He opened it and saw a tasteful gold band. He shut it and gave it back to Gerard. Gerard’s face fell.

“I think you should ask me properly,” Ryan said as he walked to the couch and sat down.

Gerard smiled and went over to him. He got on one knee and held out the box.

“Ryan Ross, will you marry me?” he asked nervously.

Ryan beamed and threw himself at Gerard. “Yes, yes, yes.” He kissed Gerard.

Gerard laughed into the kiss. In the end, their words were really simple.


End file.
